


for you and you only

by boxofroses



Series: seventeen birthday fics 2020 [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Birthday Smut, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Daddy Kink, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Morning Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:27:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25327741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boxofroses/pseuds/boxofroses
Summary: There’s a wet heat that wakes him up and an image that Wonwoo would die for millions and millions of times, over and over again as he opens his eyes presented right in front of him.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Series: seventeen birthday fics 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869883
Comments: 15
Kudos: 123





	for you and you only

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in a super duper rush
> 
> and i am still awkward at writing smut but
> 
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY JEON WONWOO ♡

There’s a wet heat that wakes him up and an image that Wonwoo would die for millions and millions of times, over and over again as he opens his eyes presented right in front of him—nimble fingers placed gently on the base of his cock as a skilful mouth works up and down his length.

It was seldom that he got woken up like this. Naked, legs spread wide, a breathtakingly beautiful and handsome man in between them. He groans softly, feeling teeth scrape gently against his length, tongue against his slit. _Fuck_ , he curses, _what a way to be woken up_.

“Junnie,” he calls for his lover’s name, hand snaking its way to card through tousled brown hair before finally cupping his cheeks.

Junhui smiles as he feels Wonwoo’s touch, sliding off of Wonwoo with an obscene pop. A string of saliva connects his swollen lips to the tip of Wonwoo’s leaking cock.

Wonwoo laughs, patting at Junhui’s flushed cheek and pinches the almost non-existent fat between his fingers. “Good morning. May I know what you’re doing?” he asks, voice deep and still heavy with sleep.

Junhui tilts his head playfully, hand holding onto the base of Wonwoo’s length. “I’m giving you your birthday present, silly.”

“My birthday present?” he watches in amusement as Junhui’s lips curve into a smile and nods, hovering closer and closer against the tip of his cock, hot breath fanning against sensitive skin. His breath hitches when Junhui noses against him, taking in Wonwoo’s scent.

“I’m just trying to make you feel good, Wonu,” he mumbles, now pressing gentle kisses to the underside of his dick. “Can I?”

It was seductive—his voice, the way Junhui kissed up the expanse of his erection while not once breaking eye contact from Wonwoo—his eyes sharp yet soft, gaze sultry yet also innocent. Junhui’s beauty was unexplainable and who was Wonwoo to say no to such a question?

“Of course you can, baby,” he replies, patting Junhui’s cheeks again. Junhui’s eyes beam and it fills his heart with warmth to see his boyfriend so happy, so eager to please.

Wonwoo immediately fists his hand into Junhui’s hair and groans when the older continues, licking up the underside of his erection with the flat of his tongue before taking him in completely down to the hilt.

“Fuck,” Wonwoo whines as he feels Junhui’s nose against his pelvis, cock so far down Junhui’s throat that it makes him almost want to buck up into the tightness. But he restrains himself. This is Junhui’s gift to him and he knows the older will pout and sulk later on if he doesn’t let him do it properly.

Junhui’s lack of gag reflex still amazes him till today, sliding up until his plump lips were suckling on the tip of Wonwoo’s dick and slide back down until it hits the back of his throat—the deeper his cock went down Junhui’s throat, the harder it was for him to control himself. When he first got together with Junhui, it had made him borderline possessive at the thought of Junhui doing this to another man.

“Baby,” he groans after Junhui sucks particularly hard against his head.

“Yes, daddy?” Junhui asks, looking up at him so innocently with big doe eyes, so contrasting to the cock that lies heavy on his tongue. Wonwoo could come from that image alone.

“You’re doing so good baby,” he says, a little breathless and raspy, the hand that was roughly fisted into his hair now gently twirling the locks between his fingers. “So good for daddy.”

Junhui quickens his pace, hollowing his cheeks that make Wonwoo accidentally buck up into Junhui’s mouth before cursing internally. There’s a snicker that Junhui lets out around his length after seeing the younger’s reaction and the vibration goes straight to the heat pooling in the pit of Wonwoo’s stomach.

Wonwoo bites back a moan again, so helpless under Junhui’s maddening pace. He can feel his orgasm slowly build up the longer Junhui sucks him off, the more Junhui alternates between hollowing his cheeks for Wonwoo to fuck into his mouth and tonguing at his slit.

He tugs at Junhui’s hair harshly when he suddenly feels Junhui’s hand on his cock and the older licks a slow, agonizing stripe from his balls all the way up to the head of his erection before engulfing it into his mouth again—staring dead into Wonwoo’s eyes.

“Fuck,” he whines, thrusting up into tight, wet heat. “You’re going to kill me one day baby.”

“That’s the goal,” he cheekily replies and Wonwoo also laughs, only with Junhui could he have sex that was so downright filthy yet also so so fun at the same time.

Wonwoo comes undone, shooting strings of white heavy and deep inside Junhui’s mouth and Junhui swallows it down all too happily, even catching the come dribbling down his chin in one sinful and seductive swipe and suckles on his finger for Wonwoo to watch which only makes the younger hiss.

“Did you like it?” Junhui asks as he moves to cuddle up with Wonwoo, resting his head on the younger’s chest and slings his arm over Wonwoo’s chest, leg over his thighs. Wonwoo doesn’t say anything, still trying to catch his breath as he comes down from his high. “Wonu?”

Wonwoo turns his head to look at Junhui and presses a soft kiss onto the older’s forehead, sneaking an arm around Junhui’s waist to pull him in closer. “I loved it baby,” he says, placing another kiss now onto the corner of Junhui’s mouth and tries not to grimace as he tastes the faint taste of his own come. “Thank you.”

Junhui hums and hugs Wonwoo even tighter, returning the kiss straight onto Wonwoo’s lips. “I’m glad.”

“Now, should we do something about you?” Wonwoo says, a brow lifted and a smirk apparent on his face as he gestures at Junhui’s erection that was pressing against his hip.

“Should we?” Junhui replies teasingly, tracing circles onto Wonwoo’s chest with his index finger. “It’s up to you, it’s _your_ birthday after all.”

Wonwoo only scoffs, kissing Junhui on his lips again, tongue delving into Junhui’s mouth to part it open and the older moans as he feels the slide of their tongues against each other’s. Wonwoo’s hand that had been on Junhui’s waist trails down onto his butt, grabbing a handful of Junhui’s ass as he parts it open.

Junhui squeals against Wonwoo’s lips as his hand continues to knead his ass, mouth still kissing Junhui so fervently without any sign of letting up.

He’s met with a surprise when he traces a finger against Junhui’s rim.

“Baby,” Wonwoo says as he pulls away from Junhui’s lips, sounding surprised. “Why are you—”

“Surprise!” Junhui exclaims with a huge grin on his face, throwing his arms around Wonwoo’s neck and pulls him down so that Wonwoo was awkwardly hovering above him. “I told you, it’s your birthday present.”

“You, all this time you had that inside of you—”

Junhui cuts him off with another kiss.

“Well, I wanted to be ready for you,” Junhui says, voice so sultry that he was almost purring in Wonwoo’s ears. “ _Daddy_.”

Junhui really was going to be the death of him, Wonwoo thinks to himself as Junhui wraps his legs around his waist.

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry lol i have no explanation for this but
> 
> find me on twitter @wonhuiful !


End file.
